It Was Meant To Be
by romansbabygirl
Summary: Slight AU. Allie has a daughter with a man that doesn't even know she exists. What happens when he comes back in her life? What will her boyfriend Wade think?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN WHO YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE.**_

_A/N: Here is a new story. I hope you all enjoy._

Allie Levesque walked down the halls of the WWE Headquarters towards her father's office. Her signature Louboutin heels clicking on the marble floor. She is the 25 year old daughter of Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H. Walking beside her is her 3 year old daughter Madison or Maddie as everyone called her.

"Mama up." Maddie says with her arms up in the air.

Allie smiled and picked her daughter up and carried her the rest of the way to her father's office. When they arrived, Allie knocked on the door and waited for her father to respond. She heard him say come in and she opened the door.

Maddie started trying to get down and once her mother put her down she ran over to her grandfather "Papa."

Paul smiled and opened his arms and caught Maddie when she ran to him, "What are my two favorite girls doing?" he looked at Allie when she sat down across from him.

"I wanted to see if you and Stephanie wouldn't mind keeping Maddie for the night."

"We would love to. What for?" he smiled as he watched his granddaughter play with the doll she brought with her.

"Wade is coming home tonight and I just wanted to have a night alone with him." Allie said with a smile.

"Ok." Paul said, not wanting to hear another word about her planned evening. "When are you going to bring the munchkin by?"

"Well, I'm going to pick Wade up from the airport. I'll bring her by on the way back home."

"Sounds good." Paul put Maddie down on her feet and got up. "I have to go down to legal. I have to get a few contracts drawn up. We have 3 up and coming superstars to sign. Just take some time off and be with Wade. I'll let you know when you need to come in for the signing."

"Thank you, daddy. I'll see you in a little bit." Allie picked up Maddie and headed out of her father's office.

After going by her office to pick up her stuff and Maddie's stuff they headed out to the car and went home so Maddie could nap and Allie could clean up the house before going to pick Wade up from the airport.

Allie couldn't stop smiling as she vacuumed the den and the floor rugs around the downstairs. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend. She met Wade Barrett when he was signed to WWE. They started talking and a couple months later they started dating. Now a little over 3 years later they live together in Connecticut.

A little while later Allie checks the time and went to wake Maddie up. She walks in her daughter's room and looked down at her sleeping peacefully. She smiled thinking how happy and blessed she is to have her little angel in her life. There was a time she didn't think she would want Maddie.

Maddie was the result of a weekend with a man she met in a bar in NYC. They never exchanged numbers so he doesn't even know about Maddie. Allie didn't mind though. Wade was wonderful with Maddie, even though he was awkward with her the first few months; he became more comfortable with her and became more comfortable being in the father role.

Allie looked at her beautiful little girl. She looked just like her mother with her blonde hair and brown eyes. Every facial feature she got from Allie, except the dimples, which she got from her biological father.

Allie woke Maddie up and got her ready to leave and packed an overnight bag for her for when Allie dropped her off at her grandparents.

"Guess who we're going to pick up." Allie said to her daughter with a smile.

"Daddy." Maddie just started calling Wade that. He had yet to hear it though.

"That's right; we're going to pick up daddy."

Allie got a text from Wade telling her that they landed safely and that he should be at baggage claim within a half hour. She text Wade back to tell him that she is on the way and she'll meet him out front at the pickup area.

Allie smiled as she pulled up at the airport and saw Wade standing out front. She stopped the car in front of him and popped the trunk so he could put his stuff back there. She got out of the car and went around "Hey baby" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hey love." He wrapped his arms around her "How are my two favorite girls?" he let Allie go and put his stuff in the back.

"We're good. We missed you. And Maddie is saying a new word." Allie told him as she went around and got back in the driver's side.

Wade smiled and went around to the other side of the car and opened the back door and leaned down "How is my little girl?" he kissed Maddie's forehead.

Maddie smiled big and wrapped her little arms around his neck "Daddy" she squealed. "Wuv you, daddy"

Wade's smile got even bigger when he heard her call him that "I love you too, Maddie." He kissed her forehead again before he stood up and closed the door before he got in the front. "I can't believe hearing one word can cause so many feelings."

Allie smiled and grabbed his hand "I know what you mean. You're ok with her calling you that, right?"

"Of course I am. I love that little girl so much." Wade looked back at Maddie and smiled as Allie pulled away from the airport and on the way to her father's house.

"Well, I'm taking her to my dad's so you and I can have a nice quiet evening at home." Allie looked over at Wade and smiled

"Sounds perfect." They stop at a stop light and Wade leans over and kisses Allie "I love you."

"I love you too." Allie smiled and kissed Wade back.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, and thank you to those who subscribed and favorited this story._

After dropping Maddie off, Allie took Wade home before she went to the grocery store to pick up a few things she needs to make dinner.

While Allie is gone, Wade unpacks his things and puts his dirty clothes in the laundry room before going to the bathroom for a shower. When he got out, he dried off and put on some basketball shorts and a muscle shirt before heading back to the laundry room to put his dirty clothes in the washing machine. After that he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before going to the den to lay on the couch and watch something on TV.

Allie came back home about an hour later with a car load of groceries. She came in the house to look for Wade to help her get everything in. She looked in the den and found him asleep on the couch so she decided to leave him alone and quietly got everything in the house and put away.

It will be a while before she starts cooking dinner, so Allie went upstairs and changed into one of Wade's tshirts and some shorts and went back down to the den. She quietly went over to the couch. Wade was laying on his side, so she carefully laid down facing him and wrapped an arm around him and softly kissed his lips. She smiled when Wade responded by gently placing his hand on the side of her neck and kiss her back.

When they pull apart Wade smiles, "What a wonderful way to wake up."

Allie grinned, "It will be nice to spend a few days with you and Maddie. We can wake up to each other every morning."

"You got some time off?" Wade asked.

"Yeah. We're signing some new talent and dad has to get the contracts drawn up. He gave me some time off until he gets them done. So, I'm excited to spend time with my boyfriend and our daughter."

Wade's smile faded some "Too bad she's not my actual daughter."

"Wade, you are her father. She is your daughter. Sure, she may not be your daughter biologically, but your name is on her birth certificate, she has your last name. You love her and she loves you. You've been there since day one. You are her father. Besides, biology and genetics don't determine who a father is."

"I know, love."

Their moment was interrupted by both of their stomachs growling. Allie giggled and got off the couch, "I guess that means it's time to start dinner." She turns towards the kitchen "Want a beer?"

Wade shook his head "Not on an empty stomach. Maybe later."

Allie nodded and went back over to peck his lips before going to the kitchen. A little over an hour later, she called Wade to the kitchen for dinner. She made mashed potatoes, baked chicken, salad and rolls.

"I don't remember when the last time I had a home cooked meal. This is so good." Wade said as he dug into his meal.

"I'm so glad you're home baby."

"I'm glad to be home too. And I'm glad we get to spend a few days together."

"Me too." Allie smiled before going on with eating dinner.

After they were done eating, Wade helped Allie clean up and put the extra food. When they were done, they head back into the den with a couple of beers and settled down on the couch.

"Have you heard anything about who these new guys are that we are signing?" Allie asked.

"The only thing I heard is that one of them is the son of Sika Anoa'i, he's also cousin to a bunch of superstars, like The Rock."

Allie nodded "If he has half the talent as his family, he'll be a great asset to the company." She looked up at her boyfriend and gently moved his face towards her and kissed him. "I love you."

Wade smiled softly and ran his free hand through her hair "I love you" he kissed her again slowly but growing in passion. When they pull apart Wade took both of their beers and placed them on the coffee table before taking her upstairs to their bedroom and made love to her all night.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Any idea who Maddie's biological father is? Please review and let me know how you like the story so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts for this story. They are greatly appreciated._

Towards the afternoon of the next day, Allie and Wade go to her parents to pick up Maddie. They walk in the house and it was unusually quiet for a house that had four little girls all under the age of ten.

"Dad? Stephanie?" Allie called out as they searched the downstairs of the house. As they enter the living room, they hear laughing and splashing coming from the back yard. "Looks like they are in the pool." She said as Wade opens the back door.

They look towards the pool to find Paul, Stephanie, Maddie, Lisa, April and Ella all in the pool. Maddie is laughing and holding on tight to her grandfather. It brought a smile to Allie's face to see her daughter so happy.

Wade gently took her hand as they walked over to the pool "Why weren't we invited to the pool party?" he joked.

Everyone looked up and Maddie squealed and tried to get down. Paul laughed and took her over to the pool steps and set her down on her feet. She hurried up the stairs and ran over to her parents and hugged their legs.

"We didn't know you guys were gonna come this early." Stephanie said as she and Paul got out of the pool.

"We came to pick her up and go to lunch and have some family time." Allie answered as she picked up a towel and wrapped it around Maddie.

"You guys can stay if you want. We're gonna grill some burgers. We have plenty." Stephanie told them.

Wade and Allie looked at each other before agreeing to stay. "We'll stay." Allie said.

Paul wrapped a towel around his waist "Good, because we have a few things to talk about with the signing tomorrow."

Allie's head whipped around so fast she could have sworn she got whiplash "Tomorrow? I thought the signing wasn't for a few days."

"I know, baby. It's a few days ahead of time, but after tomorrow you'll have the rest of your time off. We'll talk more about it later."

Allie is the Executive Vice President of Talent and Creative, so she has to be present at all talent contract signings. She didn't mind, but she wasn't too thrilled with this one cutting the time she's spending with her boyfriend and daughter.

Allie sighed, "Fine dad." She picked Maddie up and took her in the house to help her put dry clothes on.

Paul sighed as he watched his daughter walk into his house "I'm sorry about tomorrow, but the guys wanted to get it done. I had the lawyers working overtime to get the contracts done." He said to Wade.

"It's fine, Paul. I just hope my time with my family will be uninterrupted after the signing."

"It will be, I promise."

A few minutes later Allie brought Maddie outside "I'm going to help Stephanie with the burgers." She said before bending down to kiss Wade on the lips, then she looked at Maddie after sitting her down on her feet "You be good and play with Ella, Lisa and April"

Allie went into the kitchen and helped Stephanie make the hamburger patties before taking them out to her dad to grill. When that was done, they started making salad and got out the potato chips.

After eating, Wade helped Stephanie clean up while Paul and Allie went into his home office to talk about the contract signing.

"What's going to happen tomorrow is Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are going to come in and sign their contracts. They will each get in individual contracts and a group contract."

"I don't have a problem with the contract signing. I just don't have anything for them gimmick or storyline wise."

"You don't have to worry about that. They are still going to wrestle at NXT until you come up with something. I suggest you watch their old matches. And pay special attention to Dean Ambrose, he is very talented and we have huge plans for him."

Allie nodded her head "Ok, but I won't be watching anything until after the signing. Wade and I are gonna spend the whole day with Maddie as a family."

"That's fine baby. You go home or wherever. Be at the office tomorrow morning at 9am."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Allie goes through the house and finds Wade and Maddie. She tells them it's time to go and they say goodbye to everyone before walking out the door and head to the park. They have a great time at the park as a family. Wade and Allie took turns pushing Maddie on the swing and they played hide and seek. They stayed at the park for a couple hours until everyone started getting hungry so they left and picked up something on the way home.

Later that night after putting Maddie to bed, Allie and Wade are in their room getting ready for bed. After brushing his teeth, Wade walks from the ensuite bathroom into the bedroom and strips out of his shirt and shorts and climbs into bed in just his boxers while Allie is in the bathroom washing the makeup off her face and brushing her teeth. When she is done she walks into the bedroom and takes off everything but her panties and walks over to the dresser and pulls out one of Wade's shirts and puts it on before getting in bed.

Wade watches every move his girlfriend makes and thinks she is the sexiest woman in the world. When Allie gets in bed, Wade leans over and kisses her softly "You're so sexy. How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I'm the lucky one. You're so amazing. Not every man will take the responsibility of raising a child that isn't theirs. You're great with Maddie, she idolizes you. I record your matches and she sits there the whole time watching it and doesn't move an inch until your match is over."

Wade smiles at that new information "And what about mommy? Does she sit and watch my matches and don't move an inch until the match is over?"

"Of course." She leans over and kisses Wade. "I have to get up early for that damn signing."

Wade looks at the time and sighs "Ok baby. I love you." He kisses her again "I'll see you in the morning." He leans over and turns his bedside lamp off as Allie does the same.

"I love you too baby. I'll see you in the morning." With that, the couple drifts off to sleep.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review. And next chapter we'll get some one on one time with Maddie and Wade. And maybe we'll get to find out who Maddie's biological father is. Any thoughts on who that might be?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I unfortunately have bad writer's block. Hopefully I'll get over it soon and updates will come out more frequently._

Allie got up early the next morning and started getting ready to go to the contract signing. She had set her suit out the night before so all she had to do was shower and get ready. After her shower, Allie is standing in the bathroom putting her makeup on after fixing her hair.

She walked down to the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee to take with her. As she was doing that, Wade came in the kitchen wearing just basketball shorts.

"Morning, Love." He walked over and kissed Allie softly

Allie smiled "Good morning." She kissed him again before sighing "I shouldn't be gone too long."

Wade nodded his head "Ok baby. I love you. I'll see you in a little bit."

"I love you too."Allie gave Wade one last kiss before she picked up her coffee mug and got her things before heading out the door.

When she got to the WWE Headquarters, Allie headed to her office. She sighed as she sat down at her desk and picked up the folder containing the contracts and looked them over. After looking them over, she gets up and heads towards her fathers office.

When she got to his office, she asked her dad's secretary if he was in yet. She told Allie yes and that she could go on in. "Good morning, daddy." she said as she walked in the office

"Good morning, baby girl. You ready for this signing?"

"Yes. I looked over the contracts and everything looks right. When will they be here?"

"Should be any time now." Paul said as he looks at his watch.

Allie nodded as she walks over to the desk and starts sorting the contracts into three separate piles, two contracts per wrestler. Just as she was finishing, there was a knock on the door.

Paul heads over to the door and opens it, "Good morning gentlemen, please come in." he steps aside and lets three men walk in the office.

Allie turns around and her mouth goes dry as she sees the man she never thought she would see again, the biological father of her daughter. She shakes her head and clears her thoughts "Welcome gentlemen, I have your contracts all ready. Please have a seat so we can get started."

Dean looked at the woman standing in front of him. He thought she looked familiar then it hit him, he spent an entire weekend fucking her nearly four years ago. He walked over to the desk, keeping an eye on Allie and sat down across from her. He planned on talking to her after they were done. She was amazing that weekend and maybe they can hook up again before he had to go back to Florida.

"Ok gentlemen." Paul stared when everyone was sat around the desk "Each of you have two contracts in front of you. The first is an individual contract. Same as the one you signed in NXT. The second is a group contract. We want you three in a stable known as The Shield. We sent a copy of your contracts to your lawyers. They looked over everything and made sure everything was right." he hands each man a pen.

"When will we be on the main roster?" Roman Reigns asked as he looked over his contracts.

Paul looked at Allie and she knew it was her turn "For right now all three of you will be staying in NXT. I do not have a storyline written up. When I get home I'm going to watch some of your old matches and figure out each of your personalities and wrestling styles before I go about writing a story line. I'm not sure how long it will take but I have a few ideas in mind so hopefully it won't take too long."

Seth Rollins was the next to speak up "Can we call you with ideas if we have any?"

"Of course. Just call the front office and they will direct your call to my office. I'm usually in everyday. But if not and it's important I'll let them know that it's alright to give my cell phone or my home phone number." Allie answered as she watched them sign their contracts.

After they were done signing, Paul gathers up all the contracts "I will make copies and send them to you for your personal records." he puts them in file folders "Are there any more questions."

They all shook their heads before they stand up "It was a pleasure," Allie said as she shook their hands after Paul "I will be in contact when I have a storyline ready." They say their good byes before she turns around and hugs her dad "I'll see you later. I'm heading home."

Paul nods "Have a great time off. I'll see you in a few days."

Allie headed out of her fathers office and jumped when she saw Dean standing there "Did you have a question?" she asked him as they walk towards her office.

When they entered the office Dean shuts the door and pushes her against it "You're still as beautiful as I remember." he leaned in close and smelled her hair. "I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again. I went back to that bar a few times."

Allie pushes against his chest "It was an amazing weekend but it can never happen again. I'm in a serious and happy relationship." she looks towards the shelves behind her desk.

Dean looks over there too and sees a picture of her and Wade Barrett together and scoffs "Forget him. Come back to the hotel with me and I can give you another ride" he smirked.

Allie looked away disgusted. She couldn't believe this man was the father of her daughter "I'm with a better man. He satisfies me better than you ever did." she pushes him away "Now leave before I call security and rip up your contracts."

Dean puts his hands up and back way "This isn't over." he walks over to the door and opens it before walking out.

Allie took a deep breath and hurried over to her desk and gathered her things. She waited a few minutes to make sure Dean was really gone before leaving for her car.

When she got home she sat in her car and processed everything that happened that morning. She got out of her car and went up to the front door of her house and opened it. She was greeted with the sound of her daughter laughing and she smiled to herself. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the den where she found the love of her life and her daughter sitting on the floor playing.

"Hey my babies, I'm home." she walked over and kneeled down on the floor beside them. She kissed Maddie's forehead before kissing Wade's lips, "Maddie, go play in your playroom for a little bit, I need to talk to daddy."

"Otay mama." Maddie got up and ran out of the room and to her playroom.

Wade and Allie got up and went over to the couch to sit "What is it, love?" Wade asked as he softly rubbed Allie's leg.

"It's about what happened at the contract signing." she sighed.

_A/N 2: What did you think? How will Wade react when Allie tells him about what happened? Please review._


End file.
